Project Summary Stroke survivors and spousal caregivers face significant challenges, yet interventions to support couples after stroke are largely lacking. Depressive symptoms post-stroke occur in 30-50% of survivors and partner caregivers, and have significant consequences on function and quality of life. Further, mood and psychosocial well-being are reciprocal in couples, meaning if one partner is depressed, the other is more likely to be depressed. Sustaining well-being in both partners is important for continued engagement in rehabilitation and re-integration into the community, yet existing interventions are aimed at the individual rather than the couple. This study will address this gap by testing an innovative dyadic (couples-based) intervention using a new approach based on positive psychology that focuses on the strengths in the relationship in order to foster resilience in the couple. Using a randomized waitlist control design, this pilot study aims to determine whether an 8-week dyadic positive psychology-based intervention (PPI) can improve mood and subjective well-being as assessed by established outcome measures in 24 couples coping with stroke. The intervention consists of self- administered PPI activities, such as expressing gratitude and practicing acts of kindness, which participants complete individually and as a couple. Two potential pathways will be explored for the PPI: (a) enhanced quality of interactions as couples deal with daily life demands and (b) improvements in mood that are ?contagious? among couples. If found effective, couples with greater well-being may be better emotionally equipped to cope with the sequelae of stroke by reducing stress and depressive symptoms, and increasing participation in meaningful activities and quality of life.